trinity_crossfandomcom-20200215-history
Moka Akashiya
Appearance Moka wears a school uniform with a black hoodie in the first few chapters, but in chapter 11, she wears a uniform slightly similiar to Kagome's (which is blue). She wears her hair down, but puts it up on some occasions. Both inner and outer Moka have hair of the same length, but inner Moka has silver hair, while outer Moka has pink hair. The inner Moka, has red eyes with catlike pupils. Personality Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Kaede's village (as well as problems with a few of the females). She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite, and friendly towards others. Though good-natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. She tends to get nervous, when she's around Inuyasha, afraid that she might do something, she'd regret for life. It is revealed that she might be jealous of Kikyou, because of how close she is to Inuyasha, but knows that she would only make a fool of herself, if she were to compete with Kikyou. At times, she is seen sitting in alone in a field of flowers, as she implied, that the field clears her mind and helps with her emotions if they were confused. She is sometimes doubtful, that Inuyasha likes her, because of how much he berates her on how helpess and careless she is. Unlike most people, she has a strong dislike towards people, who judge people for what they look like on the outside, whether they are human, or not. She is very protective of Inuyasha, due to him being only a half-breed, and wants to protect him so she can be with him. Moka even admits that she wishes to be with him forever. The somewhat simple-minded Inuyasha or Kōga cannot resist Moka's encouragement. Moka has stated that she hates to fight, but at the same time wouldn't leave Inuyasha to fight alone. She also can be slightly manipulative at times, as she would smoothly tell Kōga what he wants to hear despite it not coming from the heart, and it has the desired effect. Moka is clumsy in love. She is shown to almost never able to hide her feelings of love, even when she tries to. Relationships 'Inuyasha' Inuyasha was initially angry, because of Moka tagging along with them, thinking that she would only cause trouble for him and his friends, but realized that she meant no one harm and slowly opened his heart as she showed him kindness and compassion. Their relationship is seen and discussed at length by Kagome, Sango and Miroku, who talk to Inuyasha and Moka on their rightful gender sides(Sango and Kagome talks to Moka and Miroku talks to Inuyasha)Shippō also shows immense dedication to their relationship, and despite his friendly arguments with Inuyasha on the matter, encourages him to go after Moka, if only so that she returns to all of them. 'Kagome Higurashi' The two girls act like sisters toward each other, Moka seems to have somewhat of a sisterly relationship with Kagome and discuss secrets and feelings amongst themselves as well. Eventually Kagome says "Moka is my best friend, I will do anything to save her." As whenever the two are at Kagome's house, or even bathing along with Sango, they'll talk about what problems they have. She is also usually the first to speak up for Moka, whenever Inuyasha hurts her by being with Kikyō. Kagome is very close to Moka and sympathizes with her because of Inuyasha still having feelings for Kikyō. 'Sango' Sango practically sees Moka as a younger sister. Like Kagome, she often helps Moka out, whenever she has problems of her own she can't handle. When Miroku, once hit on Moka, she glared at him, with murderous eyes. She is very protective of Moka and often keeps an eye out for her, if anything were to go wrong. She does this, because she does not want Moka to suffer the same fate as her younger brother, Kohaku did. 'Shippo' Moka often treats Shippō like a little brother(and almost like her own son), bringing him candy from the modern era and scolding Inuyasha, whenever he bullies Shippō. Moka is very protective of Shippō and will defend him if he is in danger of getting killed. Shippō usually turns to Moka(and even Kagome) for help when Inuyasha hurts him, when Shippō needs some feminine advice for girl issues, and for most anything. Shippō cares immensely about Moka's relationship with Inuyasha, and is shown to reprimand Inuyasha when he goes off with Kikyō and orders him to stop hurting Moka. From time to time, Shippō often stands alone in his defense of Moka; for example, when Inuyasha explicitly goes off with Kikyō instead of choosing Moka, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome recommend to Inuyasha that he make a clean break with Moka, whilst still remaining friends, while Shippō insists that Moka and Inuyasha belong together.